Billy
Billy is a young boy who is one of the sleeper agents of the Grey Agency who was recruited for his potential use. Appearance Billy has a big pink nose and beady little black eyes all inherited from his father Harold; and red hair that he inherited from his mother Gladys , plus his skin tone is more on the reddish side. He wears a white short sleeved t-shirt with a thin horizontal blue stripe; plus a pair of blue jeans, finally a red baseball hat on his head plus a pair of white and red sneakers on his feet. Biography Billy was born at the time of a Grimm Horde attacking his home town, hardly shown signs of fear which his father considers a promising trait for a Huntsman but his mother argued against the idea. Recruitment to the Agency At some point in his youth, Billy was secretly recruited by the Grey People who saw his lack of fear and high resistance to pain as a potential Junior Agent. Going through training and education under the Agency, showing skills and intelligence that rival that of a fellow junior agent Francis, a year later Billy became a full-time junior agent in his secret life. Granted the assignment to infiltrate Pleasure Island to capture and arrest Fusilli for his crimes, revealing himself to the Alligator Mobian as a member of the Grey Agency to give him the chance to surrender or force. Billy fought the puppetised Gang Green Gang on the stage, using martial art techniques and speaking in Japanese and easily defeated them one by one, much to the shocked Fusilli and Buttercup who was among many children who came to the island, asking him who and what he is. Giving a simple response as a simple little boy and proceeding to arrest the criminal. Turning the tides against him when knowing the size and length of the stage, easily outsmarted and defeated Fusilli. But when Fusilli was preparing himself for another round, but the theatre masks he used to convert victims into puppets turn on him for failing the pact he made with the masks and became a puppet himself as an ironic fate. With the Great Fusilli dealt with, Billy called the agents to collect the evidence and wipe everyone's memory of the event on Pleasure Island, including Buttercup's from ever meeting him. Gravity Falls Powers and Abilities Due to his original stupidity, Billy is so oblivious to pain and danger that he is indifferent to it as he is to life itself. After his training by the Grey People Billy is skilled enough in physical combat to take on multiple opponents, such as the Gangreen Gang under the control of Fusilli and even outsmarted the evil puppet master, leading him to be turned into a puppet by his own curse. His own lack of fear makes him completely unpredictable and thus can be very dangerous when provoked. Semblance Cancellation Billy is able to cancel and negate any form of Semblance through a mere touch, even the Semblance of a Fallen. Relationships Personality Most of the time Billy looks and acts like a goofy child, but those who get to know him better, know that brain dead doesn't even come close to describe his stupidity. When activated Billy becomes much smarter, calmer and also a bit of a wise cracker. He is fearless in the face of danger and will take any order or assignment without question. Quotes *''"I like Pie!"'' *"And loving it." *"Fail to do and I will be forced to do you what Cartoon Network did to the original Teen Titans." *"Let's go spread some freedom." Gallery Billy Secret Agent.png Background Information Billy is the deuteragonist from the animated series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Trivia *Billy is the first character to reveal Cartoon Network in the series. *The role Billy played is based on the'' Grim Adventures'' episode Secret Snake Club Category:Humans Category:Characters